


fortune telling, reincarnation, love, and other (somewhat dubious) forms of science (Podfic)

by everhaunting



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Swearing, sokka and toph are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everhaunting/pseuds/everhaunting
Summary: “Hey,” Sokka’s voice is soft. “Come with me. I’ve missed you.”Distantly, Toph supposes that even the earth moves unsteadily at times; after all, isn’t that how earthquakes are caused?[Tokka, as foretold by Aunt Wu. Oneshot. Minor AU from LOK.]
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Sokka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	fortune telling, reincarnation, love, and other (somewhat dubious) forms of science (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avatraang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatraang/gifts).
  * Inspired by [fortune telling, reincarnation, love, and other (somewhat dubious) forms of science.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169650) by [avatraang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatraang/pseuds/avatraang). 



It has been nearly a decade since I've posted a podfic here on AO3. This is a Christmas gift for my girl @avatraang. I made the decision to record this at 10pm like two days ago. I prepped exactly zero percent for this I just went into my studio, banged it out and edited it in 24 hours. Are there parts I probably should have rerecorded? Yes. Did I? No. 🤣🤣🤣 So Merry Christmas darling. I adore you. 

You can find me on [tumblr](https://everhaunting.tumblr.com/) as well as a [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/everhaunting)

Please enjoy!💙

Link to stream or download: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1155R-VlL2hnFvCnK4p1FHSvhzZ6PKGVO/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
